Tonight
by Teh Pucuk Harem
Summary: Tapi, bukankah justru karena baru pertama kali akan melakukannya maka aku menjadi segugup ini? ・ [IsoRitsu]


Kesekian kalinya Isogai melirik gadis berhelai ungu yang kini sedang asyik menonton televisi—mendesah panjang.

 _"_ _Hhh… apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"_ pemuda itu memijit pelipis.

Bagaimanapun, ini pertama kali baginya. Isogai yakin dia adalah pria polos yang tak pernah tahu bagaimana cara memulai hal semacam ini. Dia bukan Maehara, apalagi Okajima!

Dan Isogai menarik nafas dalam. Menimbang-nimbang keputusan yang harus diambil.

* * *

 **Assassination Classroom** (c) Matsui Yuusei

by **Amaya Kuruta** (id: 7131104)

.

Human!Ritsu x Isogai, OOC, beracun, mengandung kadar gula dan sedikit asam pahit kehidupan (?)  
Tidak dianjurkan untuk anak dibawah lima tahun ... Maaf, lima belas tahun (mungkin)

Selamat menikmati ^^/

.

.

* * *

Baiklah, kita akan kembali beberapa jam untuk memulai kisah seorang anak laki-laki baik hati dan berbakti, serta yang menjadi kesayangan teman-temannya; Isogai Yuuma.

Dia bukan seorang pangeran, bukan juga rakyat jelata. Dia hanya manusia biasa. Ya, biasa saja.

Tidak juga sih. Diketahui Isogai adalah anak yang berbakti kepada kedua orang tuanya. Kebetulan saat ini hanya bisa satu saja. Ayahnya sudah menghadap Tuhan entah saat dia umur berapa. Dan seperti halnya nasib anak tertua dalam cerita di kisah lainnya, dia harus berjuang menopang kehidupan keluarga.

Sosok Isogai Yuuma diciptakan tidak untuk mengeluh. Dia diciptakan untuk tersenyum dan menjadi favorit.

Menjadi favorit?

Ya. Misalnya, menjadi ketua kelas kebanggaan selama beberapa tahun. Menjadi karyawan unggulan di café tempatnya bekerja. Meski tak sekaya Asano Gakushuu—anak dari kepala sekolah—dia tetap menjadi kegemaran para gadis di kampusnya.

Tunggu. Harusnya kita kembali beberapa jam saja kan? Baiklah, kita benar-benar kembali ke jalur utama.

Baru beberapa jam yang lalu Isogai Yuuma mengucap janji sehidup semati dengan seorang gadis yang memikat hatinya. Gadis bersurai ungu dan berparas cantik itu memilih Isogai Yuuma dibanding pria-pria lain yang mencoba menjadikannya aset pribadi mereka. Isogai sendiri seperti masih melayang karena mampu mengalahkan saingan cinta, Horibe Itona sampai Sakakibara Ren.

Setelah acara yang melelahkan, layaknya pasangan baru, mereka langsung melesat ke tempat dimana mereka akan melewatkan waktu hanya berdua. Biasanya orang menyebutkan momen ini dengan sebutan _honeymoon_.

"Uwaaah! Lihat, lihat, Yuuma-kun!" Ritsu menunjuk seekor penyu seraya berlari mendekatinya. Isogai memerhatikan gadis itu dalam senyum.

"Kau bisa membuatnya takut jika berlari seperti itu, Ritsu." Ucap Isogai. Ritsu menoleh, tertawa sungkan.

"Aku hanya tak pernah melihatnya secara langsung. Mereka akan ke mana?"

"Mereka akan pergi ke laut lepas." Jawaban singkat.

"Hmm... apa mereka akan kembali lagi?" Gumam Ritsu. Isogai tertawa kecil dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Ritsu.

"Ya... jika mereka akan bertelur, mereka pasti kembali."

Ritsu mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat.

" _Nee_... sudah waktunya makan malam. Ayo kembali, Yuuma-kun!" Ajak Ritsu sambil menarik lengan suaminya.

"Baiklah, Tuan putri."

Ritsu mengerjapkan matanya dan berpaling cepat. Isogai tertawa geli melihat semburat merah diwajah Ritsu.

.

.

Makan malam di tempat mewah bersama gadis yang disukainya, dan lagi, sudah resmi berstatus 'nyonya Isogai', mimpi apa Isogai tadi malam? ada senyum mengembang selagi sang istri berceloteh riang menceritakan apa saja yang bisa ia ceritakan.

Isogai bukan orang kaya, tentu saja. Ia hanya orang beruntung. Beruntung karena banyak orang yang menyayanginya. Beruntung karena dia adalah orang baik dan dikelilingi oleh orang baik pula.

Sebenarnya, Isogai tidak berniat untuk bulan madu di sebuah resort mewah pulau Okinawa. Tapi bagaimana caranya dia menolak jika teman-temannya memberikan itu semua sebagai hadiah cuma-cuma? Dia ingin tertawa jika mengingat tingkah teman-temannya saat dia berkata akan menikah dengan Ritsu. Bahkan seorang Akabane Karma tidak tanggung-tanggung menyewakan kapal pribadi untuknya. Bayangkan, seorang Akabane Karma! (Isogai sempat curiga kapal itu rusak atau apa.)

" _Nee_ , Yuuma-kun... kau sudah selesai makan? Kurasa kita harus istirahat sekarang." Wajah Ritsu memerah saat mengatakannya. Entah maksudnya apa, tapi Isogai mau tidak mau ikut memerah. Lalu berdehem pelan dan mengangguk.

"Ya, kau benar... sebaiknya kita istirahat..." Ujar Isogai. Dia bangkit dari duduknya disusul oleh Ritsu. Keduanya lalu berjalan dalam keheningan yang aneh. Isogai menghela nafas diam-diam.

 _Jadi... ini semua nyata?_

.

.

Ritsu membuka pintu kamar dan tersenyum lebar mendapati kamar yang sempurna. Ritsu kemudian duduk disalah satu sofa dan menyalakan televisi. Isogai masih berdiri di belakangnya. Sibuk menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan tidak wajar.

Apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan? Apa dia harus tidur sekarang?

Tidak! Jelas tidak!

Jadi, Isogai mengusap kepalanya frustasi. Demi apapun, dia _blank_. Sama sekali buta mendapati caranya mengawali semuanya. Kakinya melangkah gusar namun berakhir menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur. Pikirannya kusut. Sepertinya dia butuh penyegaran.

Mandi. Ya, bukan ide buruk. Isogai beranjak dari kegiatan berbaringnya untuk meraih handuk.

"Ritsu, aku akan mandi lebih dulu." Ujar Isogai. Ritsu menjawab pelan. Tatapannya tak teralih dari layar televisi. Isogai menghela nafas (lagi) dan memasuki kamar mandi. Setalah kira-kira dua puluh menit bertapa di dalam kamar mandi, akhirnya dia keluar juga.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangatnya. Kau bisa langsung mandi kalau mau." Ritsu menoleh kali ini, terlihat senyum cerah mengikuti.

" _Ung_. Kalau begitu aku akan mandi... itu... ngg... kalau kau lelah, ka-kau bisa istirahat lebih dulu, Yuuma-kun.." Ritsu tergagap, Isogai merasa wajahnya memanas.

"Err... ya... kalau kau bilang begitu..." Isogai segera berpaling dan duduk dipinggiran kasur sementara Ritsu nampak mengambil pakaian dari dalam kopernya. Isogai merebahkan diri kemudian menutup matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Samar-samar telinganya mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi tertutup.

"Hhhh!" Sungguh dia butuh bantuan!

Siapa yang harus dihubungi? Maehara? Tidak. Dia yakin karibnya akan menertawakannya selama seminggu pasca _honeymoon_ nanti. Karma? Ugh. Isogai tidak yakin tips darinya akan aman. Lalu siapa? Teman-temannya jelas belum ada yang menikah selain dirinya. Isogai sudah mencoret nama Okajima jauh-jauh bahkan meskipun dia yakin si mesum Okajima paham sekali pada hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan masalahnya.

 _Mungkin tidak malam ini... lagipula, Ritsu juga nampak belum siap. Baiklah. Hari ini istirahat saja seperti biasanya._

Mantap dengan opsi terakhir, tangan Isogai terjulur untuk menyalakan lampu kecil di samping tempat tidur. Namun baru saja ia duduk—berniat untuk mematikan lampu utama—penerangan tiba-tiba padam, menyisakan cahaya remang. Isogai urung berkedip, terutama karena pemandangan di depan mata membuatnya terdiam. Otak cerdasnya mendadak kehilangan fungsi.

Hanya dibalut gaun tidur tipis, Ritsu berjalan anggun ke arahnya. Setiap langkah kecilnya membuat sepasang kaki jenjang tersingkap nyata bergantian dari belahan satin yang menjuntai panjang hingga ke bagian lutut. Tali celana dalamnya terikat rentan di dua sisi, sangat menggoda untuk diurai hingga terlepas. Sambil menunjukkan itu semua, rona merah sudah menyebar sempurna di wajah cantik itu lebih pekat dari warna marun yang membungkusnya.

Isogai tak bisa berkata-kata. Dia merasa kosakata yang sudah susah payah dipelajarinya sejak lahir ke dunia hilang seketika.

Sungguh, siapa yang akan ingat untuk berkomentar jika didepannya berdiri wanita paling dicinta dengan penampilan yang... _ehm_... lebih terbuka dari biasanya?

"Y-Yuuma-kun..." Ritsu memanggil malu, menyentuh alam Isogai.

Pelupuk yang membingkai bola mata emas mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. Perlahan, Isogai bangkit dan meraih jemari Ritsu perlahan. Memeluknya sampai bisa merasakan detak jantung gadisnya yang berpacu kencang. Terjadi begitu saja, Isogai menundukkan wajah sampai sejajar dengan wajah Ritsu. Perlahan dan dengan lembut, bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Ritsu menahan nafasnya seakan oksigen di dunia akan habis dalam sekejap. Namun setelah beberapa saat, gadis itu mulai terbiasa dengan bibir Isogai yang melumat miliknya. Lambat, Isogai melepaskan pagutan. Dengan dahi masih menempel di dahi Ritsu, mengeluarkan tertawa kecil dan berbisik menggoda.

 _"_ _Nice work, honey..."_

Ulasan kecil naik dari ujung bibir yang biasanya tersenyum lembut itu. Entah Isogai terlalu sering bergaul dengan Karma, atau memang tertular secara tidak langsung. Dia sendiri tidak tahu.

"Kau akan melihat sisi lain dariku malam ini. Hanya untukmu." Diucapkan sang suami sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Giliran Ritsu yang gagal bersuara. Terlalu terhipnotis dengan sosok rupawan yang tengah menggoda. Membiarkan dirinya dibaringkan di atas ranjang, tenggelam dalam sepasang cerah keemasan memabukkan.

"Percayalah padaku." Isogai Yuuma menyempatkan diri untuk menyeringai tampan sebelum malam panas mereka dimulai.

* * *

 **END**

.

.

.

 **A/N:  
** Hehe...hehehe...hehehehe... huahahahahaha apa ini? apa? Ini apaaaaaa? *jedotin kepala*  
Kumohon jangan ada yang minta sequel!

Kenapa ga boleh minta sequel? Iyaaa ntar takutnya ada perubahan rate XD  
Kokoro belum siap nulis rate di atas ini. Sungguh, ampuni hamba. Biarkanlah kisah malam pertama mereka menjadi rahasia mereka berdua dan author huahahahaha… silahkan cari imajinasi kalian sendiri.

Ngerasa gimanaaa gitu bikin Isogai menghadapi malam yang sulit. Kau terlalu polos nak... belajarlah kepada yang lainnya #abaikan

Yah, tapi Isogai kan emang _gentleman_ banget gitu ya... jadi dia ga akan maksa. Ga akan kalah sama nafsunya. Beneran deh! Tuh kan, kalau disodorin aja kepribadian alaminya (yang dimiliki setiap pria) muncul. Kalau Ritsu ga nyodorin, pasti Isogai terus-terusan _mengerti_ meskipun bakal makan waktu setahun #nggak

Special thanks buat Ratu Obeng-san yang sudah jadi beta. Fufufu semoga sabar dengan ke-typo'an yang merajalela. Fic yang indah bukan?

Ah, sudahlah... ini author note memang ga jelas karena saya masih ga nyangka bisa nulis ini XD

Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya ^^/

Terimakasih sudah membaca ^^/

 **R** n **R** maybe? C:


End file.
